daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur Hawke
Arthur Hawke, sometimes referred to as the Champion of Kirkwall, is a friend of Varric and a major participant in recent events in Kirkwall's history. He is extremely protective of his sister and, by association, the rest of the mage community. Overview Physical Appearance Arthur Hawke, along with the rest of his family, has black hair, blue eyes, and dark skin. He's cleanshaven and has a blue tattoo surrounding his right eye. He changed his appearance using the Mirror of Transformation at the Black Emporeum after the Kirkwall Rebellion, intending to obscure his identity as the Champion of Kirkwall - consequently, his blue tattoo no longer resembles a Ferelden design. Personality He often behaves in a manner most people would refer to as "diplomatic", favouring politeness over violence. He isn't the type to fly off the handle (most of the time), to the point where Arthur struggled to even threaten people to a convincing degree. That isn't to say that he doesn't joke from time to time, but he mostly prefers straightforward and dignified speech. He loves his sister greatly and would move the heavens themselves to keep her safe. He took up the cause for the mages less out of concern for the community's issues and more out of protection for others of his sister's kind. His rivalry with Fenris mostly stems from Arthur having spats with him over Bethany and Merrill, both directly and indirectly. 'Talents and Skills' (to be filled) Biography History (to be filled) In-game (preceeding information to be filled) Contary to Varric's version of the tale, Arthur Hawke did not allow Anders some kind of farewell speech. As soon as Meredith and Orsino were gone, Arthur tackled Anders to the ground and repeatedly stabbed him, screaming that he had ruined everything and doomed his sister. It wasn't until Sebastian, of all people, pulled him off and reminded him that maybe he should try to save her that he stopped. Naturally, Arthur supported the mages in the ensuing battle. Alongside his sister, Merrill, and Aveline, they faced down both Orsino, who revealed his ties to Quentin and turned himself into an abomination out of desperation, and Meredith, whose madness was revealed to be exacerbated by Red Lyrium. Cullen was in charge after Meredith's defeat, but he allowed everyone to leave Kirkwall without further harm. Post-game Before leaving Kirkwall, Arthur visited the Black Emporium and altered his appearance to obscure his identity, allowing him to evade capture from those who would seek him out. (involvement with Inquisition and beyond to be filled) Relationships Arthur Hawke was on friendly terms with nearly everyone in his social circle. Varric and Aveline were good friends and allies, he's extremely patient with Isabela's shenanigans, and despite his rivalry with Fenris, the two have mutual respect. Arthur likes Sebastian and ships him with Bethany a little, albeit privately or through subtle hints. Merrill is the love of his life. He finds many of her quirks endearing and she greatly appreciates his support. Arthur does have a few misgivings about her involvement with the Eluvian, but nothing to the degree where he's actively try to prevent her from pursuing that goal. After the death of Marethari, Arthur managed to avoid hostilities with the Sabrae clan by claiming Merrill as his responsibility. Already living in his household, he's made it his priority to make sure she does not feel alone. Bethany is important enough to Arthur that he took up the mage cause specifically to keep them - to keep her - safe. He didn't bring her into the Deep Roads expedition out of fear for her safety, resulting in her discovery by the templars and subsequent internment at the Circle. On the one hand, he was happy that she enjoyed Circle life, but he underwent numerous mission to ensure that she and her fellows were safe from both renegade templars and corrupt blood mages. In the few instances where Bethany was allowed to leave the Circle, he made sure that he was by her side. Anders just disturbed him for the most part. Arthur didn't consider him either a friend or a rival, but instead kept away from him unless he really needed his Spirit Healing support (notably when fighting the Bone Pit dragon) or if Anders was pressuring him for assistance. As noted in the Biography, Arthur did not execute him gracefully and Varric romanticized it in his book to preserve Arthur's dignity. Miscellaneous (to be filled) 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: * "What do home/home bases mean to your characters?" Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery ScreenshotWin32 0012 Final.png|Arthur Hawke at Skyhold. ScreenshotWin32_0015_Final.png|Arthur Hawke alongside Jenna Cadash. ScreenshotWin32_0022_Final.png|Arthur Hawke and Jenna Cadash in the Fade. Category:Hawke Category:Human Category:Rogue Category:Duelist Category:Merrill Romance Category:Kimarous